Problem Children
by Minieverfeel
Summary: After caught cutting, Naruto is sent to a 'home for the distressed of mind' Things are not always so bad though in the funny farm, especially when your not the only one who was caught doing something and won't stop. Ocs, SasuNaru, Darkfic
1. Welcome the the Nuthouse

Do not Own Naruto, nor all of the OCs in this

Problem Children

Chapter One: Welcome to the Nuthouse

Naruto glared at the slate grey building in front of him. It was located on the edge of the village, the end of it stuck in the forest. It was 3 stories tall. Happy little rock path to the door. Keep their _mentally distressed guests_ at ease.

_Mentally distressed guests my ass _Naruto thought _Just a fancy term for the crazies here._

_And now I'm one of them._

Kakashi glanced warily at Naruto who was still glaring full power at the building. Naruto was such a happy-go-lucky person most of the time, or at least that was what he had originally thought. Now he didn't know what to believe. Other than the fact that he was blind enough or Naruto was a good enough actor to make sure no one noticed his...problem.

Naruto sighed mentally. How the hell had he let himself be caught, by that no good Uchiha boy no less. God, the raven, duck-butt boy was probably blabbing to all the genin what a nutcase he was. More looks of pity from the peanut gallery.

_**Flashback**_

Naruto was leaned up against the far wall of his bedroom. In one hand was a bloodied kunai, and in the other was a CD player. He hummed along to the song while he brought the kunai against his arm again. The arm was covered in a mixture of fading white scars, angry pink and red scarring cuts, and about 6 new cuts, leaking the red life down the arm on the floor. A few drops had landed on his black jeans.

The music turned to a sad melancholy song.

_'All around are me are familiar faces  
>Worn out places, worn out faces'<em>

As the music went on, Naruto's senses were becoming dulled. The song's wistful tune was point to point with the words. Every key from the piano in the background accented the sadness of the piece, fitting the singer's mournful voice, that seemed to call out like his own.

_'And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_are the best I've ever had'_

That part made him laugh. Everyone else thought probably that the dreams in which he was hokage, which were none, were the best he'd ever had. Nope, those idiots had no idea. Of course, when it came down to it, most of them were oblivious to how he felt. Its not like he wanted specifically to die, just that it would be nice. The music went on into the rest of the chorus and finally into the next verse.

_'Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday'_

He was still waiting for a day that he was happy. A day where he didn't hurt himself in some way, whether it be starving himself, or cutting. They day when he was the least happiest was the day of his birth. The day of the death of the fourth hokage. That day was filled with more insults, more bruises, more scars, than any other day of the year. There was no one to sing Happy Birthday to him, because no one wanted him.

_'Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
>Look right through me, look right through me'<em>

Even now, when he was in training with Kakashi-sensei, he wasn't truly taught anything individually. Kakashi would address them all in a more monotonous voice, mainly aimed at Sasuke, the obvious favorite of everyone. Was he made of glass, or was he just see through? No one really saw him at all. He was just the background ninja, only good for a beating, or nothing but being ignored.

The song ended eventually, the player coming to a slow stop.

Naruto's breathing became a little more ragged as he looked down to his bright red cuts along his arms. His true friends. All the blood loss was finally starting to get to him. As he gazed blurry eyed forward, a shape of a person came into view. The person cried out his voice as his eyes closed and he toppled to one side.

The calls the person was making echoed in his ears. Who was calling him? He didn't have the strength to open his weary eyes. The world was a sea of black that he fell in.

**End Flashback**

Why did this have to happen? He had started even before he had joined team seven. Now because of the incredibly stupid team, he was here, at this place.

Knowing that he should just act the part out and get this over with, he began to walk towards the hellhole he was to stay in. Goddamn the bird-butt Uchiha to the sixth level of hell. The doors opened automatically to a large waiting room, which held lots of chairs, magazines, and happy green plants.

Nothing better than such a room to welcome you to the funny farm.


	2. Strange Girls

Hello: Thanks to

Spazzyninjafish

Narutoyaoifan

and

Kazemi Reikaze

And NOW TO THE STORIE!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: A Raven's Hello<p>

Naruto sighed as the volunteer led him to his "family" in this "facility". Ha, just another way of saying we're gonna put you with a bunch of other nuts. Through twisting turning halls, he walked quickly, quietly behind her. Kakashi had already left. Coward. Couldn't deal with the fact he's not the top ninja at deceiving others.

At that, the lady began to speak.

"Here is the group that you'll be staying with. We don't have synchronized schedules though, so try to find someone in at least one of your classes. He stared into the room for a moment. They didn't look...too bad. Most of them wore nice clothes, that looked as though they should be put on display instead of worn by people who were more mad than he.

The room was large, with couches and tables, along with windows on one end of the room. The colors were calm and cool, blues, greys, and greens.

The people in the room surged towards him in a questioning sea. Asking for a name, the problem, if he liked video games or not. After most of the questions were asked, a few asked him to sit at their tables and such. What caught his eye most though was a little girl, standing off to the side, waiting patiently for the crowd to move away. After everyone had gone back to their activities, he walked up to her, taking a closer look.

The girl had long black hair that accented her dark skin, making her seem exotic. Blue eyes, much like his own, stared back at him in a bored curiosity. The white dress she wore was a tag baggy on her, making her seem fragile and frail.

"Welcome to the Nuthouse. I'm Neomi."

"Naruto."

A mixture between a smile and a smirk came across her face as she looked at him.

"I'm surprised you let your guard down, along with your mask."

Naruto blinked. Shit. He forgot. Goddamnit.

"It's okay. Its just to the psychiartrists you have to keep it up. Its too frigging irritating anytime else."

Naruto nodded in a sort of mutual understanding. This girl was direct, even if she was little. Too little. How in the world, did a girl who looked like she was fucking five, get into the cuckoo's nest?

The girl smiled more and pointed towards another girl, who was sewing something up.

"Come on. You ought to meet Shiori. She's...a lot like us."

Naruto nodded, studying Shiori as they approached. Her hair was much like Neomi's, except for the bangs were longer, and the hair reached her midback, instead of her butt, like Neomi's did. Her pale skin was much paler than anything he had ever seen, making her grey eyes stand out. The kimono she wore was grey with a red sun and ravens on it. As well, she had a metal feather ornament in her hair. With how she looked, she could pass off as a female version of the prick who got him into this mess in the first place.

She looked up, her eyes not cold, but not warm. The kind of eyes that glared into your soul and found your heart, before ripping it out of you.

"Welcome to the funny farm. Yes, if you are bad, they'll put you in a white coat and you'll start singing happy songs."

Naruto blinked. He wasn't goint to ask that but...okay.

"Shiori, this is Naruto. Naruto, this is Shiori, designer and kunoichi."

"W-what? She's a ninja?"

"Used to be. In here, there are no battles, except for which channel is on the TV, and I usually win."

Naruto blinked. This delicate seeming girl could fight?

"Shiori and I both used to be really strong kunoichi."

This girl too? Both looked too petite to do any sort of fighting.

Naruto's eyes glanced down to the plushie doll she was making. With brown clother, half circle ears, and large black eyes, he immediately saw it as a monkey, but this strange girl was sewing on what seemed like bat wings to the back of it. Shiori looked down to it, then back at Naruto.

"This is Neomi's. I have a raven on my bed. Perhaps you would like one?"

Naruto glanced up at her. She was looking at him with a strange interest, but still a hint of boredom, much like the look Neomi had. How strange were these two?

"Sure."

"What do you want? I think something mor e...feline. Like maybe a fox. Those cute markings on your face remind me of one."

Frigging psychic.

"I heard that!"

He blinked oncce. Damn it. First person he really talks to and-

"Just joking. I ain't psychic, just good at reading people."

"Too damn good if you ask me." Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms, his head turning to the side.

"Kiddies, lunch time."

Shiori stood up, her hair billowing out behind her. She looked towards Neomi and nodded before extending her hand out to Naruto as people began to clear the room.

"Come and eat?"

Naruto stared at the two strange girls. He thought he could trust them, because though they were strange, kind of standoffish, and rather depressing, deep down, he felt as though they were a lot alike. For the first time in years, a true half-smile graced his lips as he took the older girl's hand and nodded, creating a soon to be inseperable bond.


	3. Group Cutting, Not group therapy

Chapter Three: Group Cut, not group therapy

After lunch, they went to group therapy, then art therapy. After art therapy was individual therapy, with some woman that he didn't even get the name of. After more hours of tedious things and the two strange girls, who eerily had the same schedule as he did, it was time to sleep. All the kids in the group, which was about 20 kids, entered the large bunk room with no door. There were barely any doors that Naruto had seen so far, just on the confidential therapist's doors and the cafeteria, but then again it was his first day.

The night brought on a new level of quiet and awkward. This was nowhere like the comfortable solitude he had within his own home, putting him in a sense of unease. If only he could sneak a knife, or a needle something in order to relieve a bit of the stress on this. Soon soft snores and murmurs filled the room as many of its occupants drifted into dreams.

Naruto rolled over on his side. Sleep hardly ever came for him anymore. Nightmares plagued them to the point where he body automatically knew that it could not sleep for fear of the awful images that accompanied them. Naruto shook his head and prepared for a night of silence. A sharp prick in his side came a moment later as he looked up into grey eyes.

Shiori held a finger to her lips and motioned for him to get up. Neomi was standing by her bed as well, motioning silently for them to come towards her. As Naruto reached the girl she held up her hand, which glowed a gold for a second before dying down. She then held up a mirror to him. Naruto about dropped the piece of glass. He was...a girl. Somehow, Neomi had used a jutsu or something to set him into a sexy no jutsu state.

Shiori smirked and motioned for him to follow her, but keep quiet. They walked to the doorway, where Shiori motioned to the attendant that they would be in the restroom. The attendant nodded, not even noticing that I was someone who was new to this place. Once they entered, Shiori and Neomi let out wide smiles, before moving into the shower room. Being quiet as could be, Naruto watched as they removed a tile that looked looses and revealed the godly tools. Glinting in the dim light of the bathroom were tools of salvation. A set of old fashioned razors with glinting sharp edges. Naruto stared at the tools in adoration as Shiori and Neomi each took one.

"Go ahead." Neomi whispered as she flipped the blade in the air.

Naruto looked at the blade and shivered, excitement sending a cool jolt down his spine. These girls really were like him.

Crimson tears ran down his upper arm. They traveled slowly down his entire arm, eventually on his hand and onto the floor. A smile decided to form on his face as he slashed light marks on his upper arms. He remembered a line from one of his songs that he had gotten. It described all of what he was going through, and in fact it suited him just fine.

_'All my life I've been over the top_

_I don't know what I'm doing_

_All I know is I don't wanna stop_

_All fired up I'm gonna go til I drop_

_You're either in or in the way_

_Don't make me, I don't wanna stop."_

The song suited part of his mask though as well. He had never stopped trying, even under the mask. He wasn't trying though for anyone but himself, unlike what his idiot classmates though of though. Everyone, even Iruka, who was probably the closest ever, before the U-fucking-chiha found him cutting, though he was doing it to prove the village wrong. Hell no. It was for more of a sense of power and self gratification. He set the razor in deeper, letting it hit a part of him that hadn't been cut in a long time. The relief of the it felt fantastic, as though a violent rain had cleansed his soul, made him clean of every little fucking thing that was wrong with his fucked up life.

After about five minutes, they quickly patched up their wounds with some bandages and wiped the blood off the blades, with a black cloth that was also hidden with them. Quickly, they stood up, double checking that no blood had been left on the floor. Any evidence that they had just done the forbidden was not there, spare for their own prescense. They nodded to the attendant, who was beginning to nod off herself as they went back into the room. Naruto smiled at the girls, so alike him, but still so strange to him. Shiori nodded, whereas Neomi gave him a return smile, that shared in his relief of being able to have another friend that would not judge her. As he pulled the covers back and went back inside the warmth of his bed, a true smile graced his lips. He had friends that somewhat understood him now. Not the hypocritical bunch of idiots, but friends that might prove to him that people can be there for you, in your darkest of times, despite everything else in the world. Such a utopian thought was ridiculous, but it still made him smile more, and maybe, just maybe, he was beginning to hope a little bit that a far fetched idea like that might be true.


	4. Shut up Sakura!

Chapter Four: Sakura, Shut Up!

Note: I do not like Sakura, later on I might write about her in a more...positive aspect, but I still don't like the kunoichi very much so, yes, it does contain some bashing.

Naruto rubbed his eyes as he stared at the raven next to him. During free period, Shiori loved to create clothing, which was why the conditions of clothing were so good, and not the gaudy things you would expect, like hospital gowns that showed the whole of your ass. After a prodding of Naruto, she had begun to make him a new jacket, one that was black, with his custom white spirals on the upper arm. On the back she was going to embroider 'Never give up.'

Noticing the blonde, she smiled sweetly at him, which he would not expect from a girl like her. A slight gust of wind entered through a cracked window, tousling her hair a little bit as she smiled and began to hum a small tune, that was different and almost as mysterious as the girl herself. She was very pretty, in a girly kind of way, though Naruto felt as though in an instant of battle, she could become ice and kill someone in order to protect her precious people. Too bad he wasn't more interested in them. Ugh. Took every fiber of his being to pretend to be in love with Sakura.

Neomi was beside him, playing with her monkey-bat plushie. Shiori told him that he would have a fox plushie by tomorrow, since her night vision was good and she didn't sleep very well.

"Mr. Uzumaki?"

Naruto looked to see a tentative looking nurse that reminded him of Hinata.

"You have guests."

Naruto blinked. Damn it! He didn't want to pretend right now, especially to the people who brought him to the happy home. And they probably brought the pink haired bitch too. Just perfect. A day in hell.

"May I come with you Naruto?" Neomi's sweet voice asked.

"You might not want to go to this one. They're gonna be upset and such."

"Well if they get near you...I'll hit em!"

"You can't do that!"

"Fine, but at least let me come along!"

"She's not gonna shut up until you do."

"Yes Shiori, but-"

"Let her go. Besides, we need to show people we're not all together nuts, and I don't want you presenting us as such."

"Shiori!"

Shiori looked up with a glint of laughter in her eyes.

"Come on Naruto!" Neomi yelled gleefully as she pulled Naruto towards the door.

"C-coming!" he yelled as he followed the little girl out the door.

Naruto ran down the hall, after the snow white child. Her long sleeves were clingy to her figure, for good reason. Didn't want someone to peak at their silvery scars. Of course the newest ones were nowhere near being able to spot...then again, they weren't scars.

It was awkward, to say the least. Naruto and the non-introduced Neomi were on one side of the consultation room, while Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura were sitting across from them. A silence of an eternity passed through them, almost like a silent conversation. Sakura began to shake quietly.

"S-sakura?" Naruto asked, his voice a little hoarse from not being used yet.

"W-why?" she asked, her voice quiet, but still holding massive amounts of sadness and anger.

Naruto looked at her with a kind of sadness but said nothing as he looked down.

"You're an ass, you know that? To make us go through this just because you have a few problems that you could have easily come to us to talk about. You're keeping it all bottled inside and twisting it into scars you can see!"

Naruto cringed, when suddenly Neomi stood up and glared at the pink haired shrew.

"You have no right to talk to Naruto that way. He feels bad enough about this without your help! You, pink haired bitch, Are making it worse than ever. You need to lay off him! He deals with it in his own way. Let him feel what he'll feel!"

"And how do you know?"

Neomi glared at Sakura, quickly throwing her sleeves up to reveal silvery scars running up and down her arms.

"You are too wrapped up in your illusions that you can't see what's in front of your eyes! Instead of blaming him, leave him alone or help him get better. The guilt just makes it worse. It makes...it..." The white haired child hid her eyes in her bangs, her figure shaking.

"J-JUST SHUT UP!" She screamed, tears in her closed eyes before she ran down the hall and out of sight.


	5. Shiori makes sense, unlike other idiots

Chapter Five: Shiori makes sense, unlike other idiots

Note: Again, this chapter contains some Sakura bashing. Not as violent as the last one, but still...

"Neomi?" a light, but concerned voice called into the hall after the white haired girl.

Shiori turned back to Naruto, and the three across from him. She turned and gave the hall Neomi had just disappeared down a small, sad smile before walking to the group. Silently she motioned for them to sit.

"Neomi just needs to cool off. She gets very protective of the few in our group of friends." Shiori said with a smile on her face, kindness radiating off of her in waves.

The parties nodded and Sakura brought her knees up to her chest and was silent.

"The question though Naruto...is why?"

"I-I..."

"You don't have to say if you don't want to Naruto. Its all your choice." Shiori said, smiling sweetly at the blonde in understanding.

Naruto looked over at the raven girl and nodded. She knew him fairly well, even though they hadn't even known each other a full day yet.

"You're trying to make this difficult." Sakura mumbled.

"And you, are trying to play the blame game." She retorted, bringing out a grey dress she was sewing. "This isn't a game of kickball on the field girl. Its a matter of a life, and the rules in life bend and break so often, I don't think there should be any."

"Then tell us o wise mystic, what should we do?"

"Everything depends on what Naruto wants and what he thinks is best for himself. It isn't any of my decision when and what he talks about. Everything depends on Naruto's happiness and comfort, and I would think if you are his 'friends' that you would try your best to make him feel at ease with you."

Naruto blinked. Shiori wasn't normal. She had too much knowledge to be about his age. There had to be something different about her. She either must have gone through something, or had friends who did this before her, or something er rather, but this was insane. She was also right though. He just didn't want to talk about it to them, especially the Uchiha emo boy who had ruined it in the first place. He doesn't want sympathy or anything. Naruto just wanted to move on in life and leave the past behind him.

"So...er...Naruto how have you been doing? And who is this?"

"I've been...okay. This is my friend Shiori, and the girl who was so upset was Neomi. Shiori, these are my teammates, Sasuke and Sakura," he said pointing to each in turn, "And this is Kakashi-sensei."

Shiori and the teammates nodded to each other in respect, Naruto's team feeling a little stung that they hadn't bee called friends.

Another awkward pause erupted into the air. No one really knew what to talk about.

"How is it here? Is it as awful as you thought it would be?"

The surrounding people turned to Kakashi-sensei, who didn't even have his book out.

"Pretty much, of course, people like Neomi and Shiori make it interesting."

"How?" asked the quiet Uchiha, letting his unfaltering gaze settle on the blonde.

"None of your concern." Naruto said, for once taking up the Uchiha suit of glaring coldly.

The Uchiha continued to look into the blonde's ice cold eyes.

"So...how are you...Naruto?" Sakura said, looking up at him with her green, intelligent eyes.

"Fine."

"No, he's not or he wouldn't be here."

"Sasuke..." Sakura started, but a glare from Naruto to the Uchiha shut her up.

"I'm only here because you dragged me here."

"Well, if you opened up-"

"Hypocrisy should be a sin teme!"

"At least I don't slice myself open!"

A silence reigned as Shiori stood up, staring at the raven haired boy. There was a fire in her eyes, but it seemed like a cold fury, but intelligent, almost like that of a wild animal.

"You had a family at one time or another, no?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Family teaches you how to deal with shit. We have no other way. This is how we deal, otherwise people in orphanages might turn into sociopath killers without feelings or emotion, in fact, such people can be valued as tools for killing in the shinobi world. Yet we cling on to the small part of emotions that make us human, and this is how we deal. So unless you can honestly say that he should have become an empty shell of nothing, shut up."

Sasuke blinked stunned. He hadn't thought of that.

"Exactly. People don't think of it, and thats why most people are idiots. No, I'm not a mind reader, you people are just easy to read."

Naruto smiled at Shiori.

"She's really fricking smart. Like Shikamaru!"

"Oh really?"asked Kakashi-sensei.

"Yes really!"

"Oh really?

"Y-yeah really."

"OH REALY?"

"Yes, creepy pervert really!"

"W-what?"

The group let out a laugh, the two being strangely familiar seeming, yet still were complete strangers. Shiori stuck out her tongue at dubbed 'creepy pervert'. Dubbed 'creepy pervert sighed with a smile on his face.

"See...she can already make an accurate guess on Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said with a chuckle.

The group coexistence right now was fragile, but in a way strong as well.

A shrill scream however, pierced the air, intruding on their happy moment. Shiori and Naruto's eyes went wide with horror as they recognized who it belonged to. Neomi.


	6. Strength Unknown

Chapter Six: Strength Unknown

Naruto blinked and in that instance, he totally lost sight of where Shiori was. Naruto knew she was going to the roof, a little known place where she and Neomi would hang out if they were upset. When she reached the window she stopped for a second, opened it up, and jumped out.

Okay...so scratch that. Neomi was on the ground. Shiori seemed like a black and red blur as she raced out of sight in the chase of Neomi.

Naruto landed swiftly and followed suit, along with Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei, who instead of going ahead to help the raven girl had stayed to look after his team.

The raven was out of sight, completely as she rushed through the trees to where Neomi was. I followed still, but damn she was fast. The girl had completely disappeared from sight and chakra signature. The trees flew by in a blur. After a good while of following her however, I figured I was getting nowhere. I waited for Kakashi and the rest to hurry up.

"Kakashi-sensei...is someone using genjutsu. I know the forest isn't this deep, and there's suppose to be a river around here."

Kakashi blinked. He hadn't even been able to think of genjutsu, he was so determined to find the girl named Shiori. How did Naruto become so smart?

After a few signs, a normal path appeared that led to the river. The four followed it, with Kakashi leading this time. After a few more minutes they reached the river clearing. Kakashi held out his hand to stop his students from coming to close. Shiori was on one bank in a crouch. On the river was...Itachi Uchiha, his sharingan clad eyes staring into the girls. The two glared at each other a second more, before Itachi disappeared into smoke. The girl stood poised in spot before relaxing and walking away from the scene towards the group. Kakashi looked at her warily, while Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto stared at her incredulously. A shuffling through the trees revealed a pale Neomi, who followed Shiori.

"Tell Lady Fifth that I apologize for the mess." she spoke coldly to Kakashi before continuing on.

"S-shiori..." Neomi spoke quietly.

Shiori did not answer. Neomi looked down, guilty, before following her towards the rehab center. Naruto looked concerned after the two and followed suit.

Once they had gone, Kakashi blinked. What had she meant by sorry for the mess? He walked up more in the clearing first looking to the right and then...his eyes widened when they looked to the left.

To the left was a torn Akatsuki cloak, with a mangled and obviously dead body wearing it. Kisame of the Akatsuki was the corpse, a few limbs were scattered about, leaving a bloody mess.

Kakashi turned to his two students left.

"Sakura, go get Lady Tsunade. Sasuke, go make sure Naruto and the others made it back."

Both nodded and went to do their assigned duties

"_A world of fragile things. __Look for me in the white forest hiding in a hollow tree_." Shiori sang quietly.

"What song is that?" Naruto quietly spoke to Neomi.

"My Last Breath, by Evanescence. She loves them. Lead singer is amazing." Neomi said quietly back, listening to her voice carry on.

"_Holding my last breath. Safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you. Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_."

Shiori finished the song after another minute. She let her head drop for a moment, her black hair sweeping more towards her face. She then lifted her head towards the sky, her face blank as they walked.

"Sorry for not answering...it's just..."

"It's alright Shiori. I should have listened to the rules. I went up on the roof."

"Technically, this is Sakura's fault for upsetting you Neomi." Naruto commented.

"But I knew that I wasn't suppose to go on the roof."

"What happened anyway?"

"Got myself kidnapped by...those two people when I went up on the roof."

"What matters is we're all back together, and now out of that place. If we don't go back willing though, they'll hunt us down. But before we go back...how about coffee?"

"Sounds okay with me." Neomi commented happily.

"B-but I want ramen..."

"We'll get you a bowl to go. But I have to get me some coffee."

"Alright."

The three walked into the Starbucks. The person at the counter growled at the sight of Naruto.

"I want a Triple Venti Cinnamon Dolce Latte, and she'll have a Vanilla bean Frappicino. Also, 3 pieces of cheesecake, and a hot green tea."

The three sat down and began to eat and drink.

"Hey dobe." a familiar voice called.

"Teme what are you doing here?"

"Kakashi said to make sure you get back."

"Well, the nuthouse lets me and Neomi out every once in a while, and I'm sure they won't mind if we are a bit. I need a break."

The three drank and ate while Sasuke made a silent vigil. Afterwords the three returned to the rehab center, which as Shiori didn't react much. All was quiet. They went to the activities, and continued the supposed schedule. The three talked as usually, with Shiori a little quieter than normal. The three had a nice cut that night, the blood getting rid of the tension between Neomi and Shiori. Shiori looked a bit happier and the three went to bed afterwords for their sleepless night.


	7. Words of Hate, Words of Similarity

AN: Hey people. I just wanted to stop and say that I really do appreciate that you fave my story and keep reading it. And to those of you who review, thanks so much. It's nice stuff like that that keeps me writing. Thank you, Mini

Chapter Seven: Words of Hate, Words of Similarity

Naruto woke up the next morning groggy as ever. God. Couldn't the sun go away and let him sleep for once?

A resounding growl echoed from the other side of the room, making him alert and looked over to where the noise had come from.

A string of curses about blinds, 'idiot nuthouse workers,' and sunlight came pouring out of a bundle of sheets that was Shiori, who lifted her head out long enough to growl at the window before going back in to her burrow.

Naruto laughed. Shiori looked like a bear after hibernation, only not as eager to get food.

The raven girl poked her head out in Naruto's direction.

"Shut the fuck up hyena, before your carcass goes to feed your brethren."

Naruto shut his mouth as he heard a growl and saw the beast crawl out of her dark den. The beast shook her head and grabbed a small bag she kept packed for the mornings so she could hurry and get a coffee fix, which not surprisingly to keep their heads the nuthouse workers gave her and her alone every morning. They called it 'a medical need for extra caffeination.' Feh. More medical crap for 'we wish to live.'

Naruto smiled as Neomi, who woke up at the appropriate time and immediately got ready, smiled back at him and sat on his bed.

"Morning Naruto. How are you?" she said cheerfully, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Good and you?"

"Fan-freaking-tastic!"

"It's fan-fucking-tastic..." Shiori mumbled as she walked out.

The two shared a laugh, then Naruto got up and stretched, grabbing his own ready sack and walked towards the male bathroom.

"You don't belong here." a cold voice stirred.

Naruto looked over to see a sinister attendant sitting in a chair, glaring at him with brown eyes of hatred.

"You weren't even suppose to be born. I wish they never found you trying to commit suicide." he growled low, he eyes narrowing more than Naruto's and a snarl taking hold of his face.

Naruto shook his head at the individual and moved to walk into the bathroom. However the man's hand grabbed him by the wrist. Naruto looked down coldly into the eyes filled with venom. A second later, the man holding his wrist had flown across the room, Shiori in a crouch looking at the man through on eye peaking out from the curtain of her sopping, wet, black hair.

"Do NOT talk like that to anyone here ever again, least you want to have your balls in your eye sockets."

The attendant nodded furiously as in a flash she had been holding his throat. She dropped the man and stalked off down a hall that Naruto knew wasn't the way to the cafeteria. He hurriedly got ready and then followed the hall mindlessly after her.

"Looking for Shiori?" a face popped in front of his.

Naruto blinked for a moment then looked down, nodding at the black haired child.

"She just needs a little time to be alone."

"I want to thank her. No one's ever done anything to the people who've said things."

Neomi came up and grabbed his chin before pulling him down to her eye level. She stared into his blue eyes searchingly. Naruto was curious as to why, but still let a fractional mask more down for her.

"You really are just like us..." she murmured.

Naruto blinked. Did that mean they were?

Neomi shook her head like a dog and motioned for the blonde to follow her. Naruto followed to the stairs leading to the roof. They creaked as the two slowly went up them. Neomi stopped though for a second.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, himself getting worried a bit.

"We've...never met anyone like us. I just...don't know how to act around someone new really."

"Really?"

"All of them in there have their own circles. You're the first one whose...actually stuck by us. You're...special." Neomi sighed sitting down on the steps.

"Has no one else tried to make friends with the two of you?"

Neomi shook her head no.

"They only take and then leave to their own groups. I want to hate them for it, but Shiori says we must be kind and giving people. That it normal."

"It's lonely, isn't it? Giving people something they don't deserve and searching for it yourself, but they ignore you. I know how you feel."

Neomi looked to Naruto and nodded, laying her head on his shoulder for a moment. He didn't like people touching him, but he allowed it, after all, they were like him.

"I'm sorry I'm making you uncomfortable."

"It's alright, I'm just not a very touchy feely person."

"It's understandable. Shiori is like that sometimes. Like after the cloudy people attack."

"That was the Akatsuki."

"They've been after us for a while, but they know they can't take Shiori head on, so they try to use me to get her. I hate it. My weakness."

"You're not weak. You're young. There's a difference."

"To me they're one in the same."

Neomi stood up and stretched, Naruto following suit. She smiled, before looking towards the door. He could see her head bow a bit before she started to walk again. The short steps seemed like miles away. But her climbed them all,the two of them stopping behind the door. Neomi sighed and put her hand on the doorknob, before slowly turning it and opening.


	8. Demons

Chapter Eight: Demons

An: If you want an OC in this that you have, especially if it is another patient, please review me or message me on DA (minieverfeel). I wish I could update faster. T.T

Also, Thank you reviewers! This chapter brought to you by Rugrats Theory and Prisoner.

The first thing he saw was huge black wings, feathery, spread out. Then he saw the raven colored hair. The figure turned back to him and smiled sweetly.

"Hi Naruto." she said as the wings went down from their full stretch, falling to the girl's side.

Naruto nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I mean, I could tell you're...like us, but I didn't know the words, or how to do it."

Naruto smiled at the saddened girl, who was also smiling, but more so in a melancholy sense.

"I should have taken the hints earlier."

Shiori smiled at him. Naruto could tell that she still felt a bit uncomfortable and awkward, but that she was still happier now that he knew.

"My demon is a female named Moriko. She takes up a female appearance, with wings like this, except the tinting is a little different. Mine are more of a blue, while hers are the average green of a crow. She's really strange, but doesn't talk very much."  
>Neomi smiled and looked at Naruto.<p>

"Mine is a monkey with bat wings. It's name is Chinatsu. And it is very hyper! Like Me! It likes you!"

_Kit, go on._

Kyu-

_They told you, now speak up. You've never had a problem around other people. Then again, these are other problem children. _

"M-mines Kyuubi. The nine tailed fox that attacked Konoha 13 years ago. He says and I quote, that you're 'two strange girls that are actually not -' ...Censorship Kyuubi!"

The two girls giggled. Shiori then walked up to Naruto and smiled, rubbing her face into his neck.

"I'm so glad...to meet you...Naruto-kun...Kyuubi-san."  
>Naruto smiled and hugged the girl, though it was a tad awkward.<p>

Neomi ran up to the two of them.

"I wanna hug too ya know!"

Naruto laughed as the small girl glomped him and didn't let go.

"Now you kind of know why the Akatsuki are after us."

Naruto blinked. He had forgotten all about them pretty much in the excitement of seeing that there were others, besides Gaara of course, like himself.

"Yeah...you two aren't Jinchuriki are you?"

"Jinchuriki describes us in a sort of way, though mostly used to describe those who are hosts to tailed beasts, it also includes those who are hosts to other sorts like them." Shiori explained, sitting down on what could be assumed as a fan that lead into the building.

"We are really strong! It's just that...well..."

"We aren't true shinobi that can kill on a complete and utter whim yet. Like I said,we still grasp at feeling something...don't you?"

Naruto nodded, Kyuubi was practically radiating happiness that Naruto had finally found a group of friends that weren't completely shallow.

Naruto looked at the two, who were sort of deflated at the thought of killing others mercilessly.

"I know how that is. I fight on the side of what I think is right, regardless of the village." Naruto beamed.

The two stared at him for a moment, then smiled.

"Yeah!" Neomi said climbing onto Naruto and squeezing him with a hug.

"Neomi, you're gonna squish him to death!" Shiori called.

"O-oops...sorry Naruto!"

"Its alright..." he smiled sort of sadly.

The group exited the rooftop to go to the cafeteria, which even though they had missed breakfast gave them bagels and fresh fruit. After they ate, the group continued on the schedule. Naruto still did not talk much to his therapist, and even when he did, he didn't talk about anything too deep. No one should be allowed there. He was sitting with Neomi talking about a bit of the Chunin exams when he heard his name called.

Naruto looked up to the attendant, who glance at him impassively. She was one of the people who hated him.

"You have a visitor."

Neomi and Shiori tensed up. They still hadn't fully let their wounds heal from the last time Naruto had visitors. They glanced warily at him, before Shiori stood and offered Naruto her hand. He grabbed on and smiled as he hoisted himself up. Neomi glomped onto Naruto's back and demanded a piggy back ride to the unknown visitor, which he obliged.

They walked through the halls, bracing themselves for whoever would meet them. However, Naruto broke into a smile when he saw a familiar red head of hair that was chowing the back side to him.

"Gaara!"

The red haired boy turned his head to Naruto, the impassiveness of him only disturbed by a small light in his eyes. Naruto moved to the couch across from him, Shiori sitting closest to the hallway and Neomi snuggling into his side for a nap.

"So hows it been Gaara?"

"Alright."

A hush fell over the room. Naruto didn't know what to say or anything. He knew the news about his condition probably worried the old hag into seeing if the only other person than the two beside him could figure him out.

"I'm not here on Tsunade's call. I simply heard and came to visit."

A sigh shot out of Naruto's mouth.

"Good! Because I really don't feel the need to explain things. Oh!" He pointed to his right "This is Neomi and this-" he pointed to his left "Is Shiori. I met them here."

"He's one too?" Shiori asked, a small smile on her face.

Gaara's sea-foam green gaze pierced her. It wasn't a hostile stare, the intensity in Gaara's gazes always made his gazes look that way.

"What do you mean 'one too'?"

Shiori returned his gaze, her own though much more calm and open, however still holding that in between nature that Naruto had observed when he had first arrived.

Something must have passed between the two, because Gaara was the first one to break the gaze.

Gaara stood up.

"I have some business to take care of right now. You have finally found some tasteful friends Naruto."

Gaara said, turning his back on the trio on the couch.

"And your red headed friend isn't too bad either." Shiori said to Gaara's back, and even though he was turned, Naruto could have sworn somewhere in Gaara, he was happy.


End file.
